Talk:CCRemake/@comment-5027511-20140503145204
Greetings, CCD Fans, Developers and random Passers-by. I have returned from my long absence for nearly two months... One month of hard work and another of recuperation and relaxation... Now, I am ready to begin and commence my work on ChatChat Deux. As we all can see, the development's rather dead but, I expect to jump-start it pretty soon, with help. Right now, we do not have all the neccessary materials to create the game... and before we step into programming, I'd like to inform all developers to keep the sprite art and tile art ready and complete... and the other bits here and there arranged and organized so we can easily use them during the Programming phase... Therefore, I have created a new schedule with it's checklist... And I'll be posting it as a comment here since, creating an entirely new page for that checklist seems like tough work... for now. So, these are the phases of the plan: 1. The Art (or) Organization Phase 2. The Development Phase (AKA The Alpha Phase) 3. The Reframing (or) Recoding Phase (AKA The Beta Phase) 4. The Completion Phase (AKA The Final Phase) Currently, we are STILL in the 1st Phase... We must finish it completely before moving to the Alpha phase... In this phase, we developers and pixel artists have to work hard on setting up the framework on which we shall be making the game. Programming will NOT take place right now. Only finding the proper coding system and game engine will be under process. The Pixel Artists however, have to work as hard as they can and when they can... The Art is the main target of this phase and must be finished and polished before we can go on with the next phase. In the Alpha phase, the game will be programmed based on the framework set up earlier with the chosen coding system in the chosen game engine and tested by the Developers and DEVELOPERS ALONE. There will however be a few special Alpha testers chosen randomly from the public... so, CCD fans out there, be prepared! As for the Beta phase, we shall be cranking out the roughly complete version of the game which would be more or less like ChatChat with added features and new graphics but no story or other things. It shall be released for beta-testing on Kongregate. The public can try out the game and see how they like it and tell us if it needs any improvements that we may have forgot or they would like to add. Finally, In the 4th and Final phase, the game is essentially complete. We may make some few minor updates and tweaks to fix the bugs and glitches... and maybe add a little new content or easter eggs. Other than that, the game is finished and ready to be played by everyone out there. In my next comment, I shall go more in-depth with the Current phase, The Art (or) Organization phase. The Developers shall recieve their checklist as well.